rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last VidCon Recap/Transcript
* Crowd: cheering * Rachel Parham: What are you doing here?! * Rebecca Parham: I don't know! screen shows up :I went to VidCon, and cool things happened! :Played games, signed things, pictures were a snappin'. :Six years it has been since my very first VidCon. :And now, to be featured... well... :I'm glad I hung on. :So to you, my Explainers, I give a hearty back slap! :And without further ado... :... here's the last VidCon recap. :I went a couple days early to get the La La Land view. :Played Smash with the Odd boy, did a Famous Birthdays interview. :Hung out with Daneboe of Annoying Orange fame. :We ate crepes and drove listening to rock without shame! :Check into VidCon the Wednesday before. :And that night, went to a party for the animators! :Hannah Hoffman was host and nearly everyone was there. :It was nice to relax before the VidCon fanfare. :The first official day there was plenty to do. :And I started off my schedule by meeting a lot of you! :My first real meet & greet went unbelievably well. :I'm glad it wasn't awkward. :And that I didn't smell. :Or I did and you guys were too nice to say anything. :Did a podcast later. It went well, I would decree. :It was hosted by the guys responsible for marketing "Poo-Pouri." :That night I sat "WING-side"... :... for a show of great wit. :James and Alex chess-boxing. :Though it was James who got hit. :I rushed back that night to VidCon... :...to make the YouTube soirée. :Dane and I found some costumes that might make your hair go grey. :Anthony Padilla was there, so friendly and sweet! :Swapped digits with Ethan. :Met iDubbbz finally. :Next morning was Make-A-Wish, and I am so glad they asked! * Carter Branch: It's Carter Branch here! : And VidCon is an absolute blast! * Rebecca Parham: To help kids like Carter realize their dreams... :... you can click the link below to help the Make-A-Wish team. :Donate to their cause! Just let me explain. :Other kids will be helped by their "Summer Wishes" campaign. :Afterwards, security took me to the CreatorInk booth. :Where my merch was being sold, and I met more of you! :Shortly after, security rushed me away like a blur... :...for my Creator Chat where I rambled like a nerd. :Animation hopefuls, so passionate and smart... :... listened as I jabbered. :Bless their patient hearts. :The Instagram Lounge was peaceful and I found some peeps I knew. :Jacksepticeye was there... :... and Jaiden, Dave, and Roomie, too. :Brought Dane to the Expo Party. :Both of us a starving mess. :But the food ran out instantly... :... much to our hungry distress. :Later we hopped a bus with Jazza and SomethingElseYT. :Our bus driver nearly got lost going to the Studio 71 party. :We waited in line for a bit... :... holding back our hungry strife. :Someone asked me if last year I was pregnant... :...thinking I was Jazza's wife. :We laughed that off and went inside and finally got some food. :But it was loud and very crowded and I just wasn't in the mood. :Poor Adam hated the flashing lights! :His eyes, they felt attacked! :I gave him my sunglasses, but I never got them back. :Hey, but at least he looked good. :The next day at noon, I headed back to the con. :The staff hailed me a shuttle... :... and I awkwardly jumped on. :I nearly headbutted Link stumbling into the car. :Then Rhett turned and said, "Hey, I know who you are." :*gasp* Oh my... :Not much later, it was time for the Animation Stars panel. :Dane moderated and we all talked about cartoons and our channels. :Afterwards I found my family... :... before my schedule could resume. :But a stagehand said, "No time for that!" :And dragged me to the Twitter green room. :I was last to arrive for the Jackbox Games affair... :... as the stage manager approached with a very serious stare. :Uh oh. :She said, "I've been told you're the one with theatre background to your name. :She then handed me a mic and said... :"You're leading the Jackbox Games." :No time for nerves or any objections! :And they threw us onstage for our gaming session. :Tabbes kicked out butts the first round of play. :Then Samuel, the audience member, was a champion in the fray. :A few hours later it was time for Scribble Showdown! :With Arin, James, Jaiden, Ross, and Dom performing downtown. :I gathered up my energy... :... and went to see friends I adore. :I found the theatre, but it was weird... :... cuz Angel Stadium was right next door. :James nearly crashed the show's computer... :... though the file was not doomed. :But near the end, Angel Stadium's fireworks show began to boom! :The sound shook the theatre. It was pretty hard to ignore. :Especially when it sounded like outside we'd gone to war. :A fitting end to it all, if I say so myself. :It finished LOUD and DISRUPTIVE! :One more VidCon for the shelf! :To take a moment in the name of sentamentality... :... and speak on the recap and this tradition's finality. :Being featured at VidCon was a dream come true. :And none of it was possible... :... without the likes of you. :My life has been changed, my horizon expanded... :... because you gave me a chance and together you banded... :... to make a community so kind and so smart... :... who all pull together... :... and speak from the heart. :And as this final recap draws to an end... :... I look forward to next VidCon... :... and new traditions and friends. :So all of you stay wonderful. :And you will, I have no doubt. :Thank you so much for tuning in... :... but now, I must tune out. Category:Transcripts